The invention relates to an electromagnet comprising at least one wire coil and at least one coil core, wherein the at least one wire coil is accommodated on a coil body and comprises a plurality of windings which surround the at least one coil core and define a winding axis, wherein the at least one coil body comprises end pieces spaced apart along the winding axis and axially bounding the at least one wire coil, which end pieces are connected to each other by at least two connecting webs extending along the winding axis and defining, together with a recess in at least one of the end pieces, an accommodating space for the coil core.
From EP 2 284 859 A1, an electromagnet for use in a relay is known, wherein a coil body is provided with flange sections at the ends for bounding a coil, and wherein windings of a coil surround an iron core provided with an end-side flange section. The coil body and the iron core are matched to one another in such a way that the iron core projects beyond the core body with its end regions, wherein an end of the iron core can be gripped by a winding machine to produce the coil. The flange sections of the coil body are further mechanically connected to one another by two connecting webs.